batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley Leona Sparks
Ashley was born on Corellia to a Force-sensitive mother and to a smuggling crime-lord father. Her mother died in childbirth so her father raised her by himself up until she was four-years-old she was discovered by a Jedi Knight and the Jedi offered to take Ashley back to the Jedi to be trained as a Jedi and then later became a Jedi Knight at the age of nineteen. She is RPPed on BHOD. 'Early Life' Ashley is the daughter of former Jedi Knight Kathleen Hale Sparks and smuggler crime-lord pilot of his own ship the'' Lightning Bolt'' Santacane Sparks. Kathleen died in childbirth so Ashley’s father raised her by himself. The first three years of Ashley’s life was always filled with adventure because her father always traveled across the Outer Rim delivery stolen goods, spice, illegal drugs, you name it, he most likely had it onboard his ship. Growing up with a smuggling father, Ashley always knew she was different from other kids she would sometimes see when her father went about his business throughout the galaxy and her father also knew she was different from other kids her age because her mother was Force-sensitive and he knew that she would one day most likely inherit her mother’s gift. That was one of the reasons why Santacane took Ashley everywhere he went because she was able to see and move objects without even realizing what she was doing half the time and he did not want her to be in danger and he knew he could not put her up for adoption even if he had the nerve to do so. So in order to keep Ashley out of danger, Santacane took her with him. 'Crashing of the Lightning Bolt'' and Ashley’s Power' When Ashley was four years old, her father wrecked his famous YT-1300 light freighter due to a high speed chase against two Jedi who were out to capture him. The moment his ship crashed, Jedi Master Brock Mac and his apprentice Kari Gates intruded onboard the Lightning Bolt'', Ashley did not understand what was going on around her and when she saw Kari coming toward her, instinctively Ashley sent a massive Force-push at Kari, knocking her into the wall of the ship. Brock recognized Ashley’s talent and he offered to train her in the ways of the Force. Her father reluctantly agreed for her to be trained and they took her back to Coruscant. 'Arriving on Coruscant' A week after Brock and his apprentice brought Ashley back to Coruscant to the Jedi Temple, the Jedi ran a midi-chloriain test on Ashley and her cells contained a high concentration of cells of 29,000. While waiting for a master to train her, Ashley surpassed most of the kids in her class. She received high marks in dueling basically because she loved fighting and she also had quick reflexes. When she duels she combines her own fighting style that some would consider to be unorthodox. She honed her skills in piloting as well as in weapon combat. Six months after working with the Masters and students at the Temple Ashley’s hard work paid off and she was finally chosen as Kane Fisto’s apprentice at the age of five-years-old. For the next fourteen years she trained at the Temple under the watchful eye of Jedi Master Kane Fisto. She was a quick learner and was top in all her classes. She became a Jedi Knight at the age of nineteen when she went on a mission with her Master and another Master and his apprentice. She saved the other apprentice from a building that was on fire. She found his unconscious body and dragged him to safety and her Master knew she was ready to become a Jedi Knight. 'The Union' Ashley joined the Union and she went on a few missions with them. Ashley received a few ribbons while in the Union but never gained any of the higher ranks. 'Turnabout in Ashley’s Life' After the Union went downhill so did other things in Ashley’s life went in a whole new different direction. She decided to leave the Jedi Temple and she went to Tatooine where she met a bounty hunter name Wes Nolen who was stranded on Tatooine and she offered to give him a lift off the planet after playing a round of sabacca with some drunks at a bar and she got the money she needed to fix her ship and she managed to get them off the planet safely. 'Join the Empire or Die' Ashley flew her ship to Corellia which was under quarantine by the Empire and instead of following orders Elifain Drakain’s crew gave her she decided to cause hell to break loose and eventually she was captured by the Empire and they put her in a Force cage. Even while being on lockdown, Ashley refused to be a prisoner of the Empire’s war so she broke out of her cage and she found her herself face-to-face with no other than Elifain Drakain. They dueled each other to a point of near exhaustion on Ashley’s part and finally when Ashley Force-pushed Elifain into a wall, Elifain nailed her with a Force-push of his very own and kept his grip on her and told her the best thing for her to do was to give up. 'Training With the Empire (Under Elifain)' “When you find what’s important...Fight for it...with your life...”~ Elifain’s advice to Ashley after joining the Empire onboard his Longsword While Ashley was a member of the Empire, she learned the Force techniques of lightning and Force rage; where you took the pain around you and used it to heal yourself. He took her on a trip to the Void on one occasion to show her the difference between the two realms. It was in this time that Elifain adopted Ashley into the clan Drakain and made her somewhat of a sister. During the time she was with Elifain, Ashley worked her ways up in the ranks and became Captain of the Third Fleet. 'Kumori Arts of Shadow' Elifain began to teach Ashley the Kumoria Arts of Shadow: Shadow Clone (Kumori Art of Body) and Konisu. She was the first person out of Elifain’s crew of recently promoted officers he taught this to. She learned how to create a clone using telekinesis and how to use them in action against another being in the same room. Basically in her mind mind trick makes them look real. Telekinesis made their attacks real. Soon after that, Elifain left the Third fleet, to attack the army of light, leaving Ashley in charge of the fleet, in his stead. She took the Third Fleet to Coruscant, under direct orders, to regroup with the rest of the Imperials, before moving the fleet on to the planet Hoth. 'The Choice and Betray' On Hoth Ashley and her fleet faced against a Jedi Knight name Devon, but Devon managed to escape with the help of Elifain’s backstab to the Empire. She started training Kayen Storm during the time as well during the time Elifain left. She had moved the Third Fleet at least twice to Coruscant and Hoth. 'Meeting Lord Cain for Training' After Elifain left the Empire, Ashley returned to Coruscant, with the Sith apprentice, Kayen Storm. They were greeted by Lord Cain, who began training the Sith in the use of the Force once they had proved themselves worthy of being trained by Cain. After proving herself worthy of Cain’s teachings, the young boy standing outside the Temple, let Ashley enter with Kayen. She stood before Cain and then Cain began to test their ability to the limit. It was also during this confrontation with Cain managed to get a Force grip onto Ashley’s left forearm and pulverized the bone in that area of the arm and after trying to save herself from the attack, Cain served the left arm off and he also broke her ankle which later healed. Ashley got her left hand replaced with a mechanical left hand. 'Ashley’s Training with Jack' It was during this time Cain had taken Ashley and the others to the Sith Academy on Korriban where they would begin their training with Dark Lord Ajunta Pall and Cain’s old master, Jack Makura. Jack had begun to teach them the Kumori Art of Shadow which some of them had some experience in due to learning it from their “former” leader and was taught from a different perspective of what the Kumori Art was. After demonstrating the use of it successful, Jack began to teach them how to mold the Force. Ashley did not manage to succeed very well in this area along with another student and so Ajunta Pall took her and another student to the shadowlands of Kashyyyk to be trained in more depth about it. They taught her a little bit more than what Elifain taught her. Even though Jack taught Ashley how to make the Clones look more real, she doesn't know the full art of the Kumori Arts of Shadow. 'Training with Ajunta Pall' Ashley had trouble with molding the Force, so Pall took her and another student to the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk. Where they went under more in depth training which was a bitch for Ashley well in her opinion it was not easy. After Ajunta explained how to mold the Force and how to make the force blade, where one concentrates the Force into an extremely fine edge, and accelerates it, to simulate the cutting action of a blade, she later used the attack to wound Tai with an 'X' shaped cut across his chest. Once she did this Pall sent Ashley back to Koribban. After Ashley had understood the concept of molding the Force, Pall sent her back to Coruscant to find that Jack had finished teaching the others of the Shadow Art. Then they were to defeat Dark Jedi Ryuu. During their fight, Ryuu’s apprentice Ama arrived and she and Ashley butted heads. It was during this battle with Ama Ashley should have met her death, but instead somehow she survived and was able to find the strength to enter inside the Jedi Temple to seek Lady Nachta. 'Training with Lady Nachta' After barely surviving a battle with Ama, Ashley managed to go back inside the Jedi Temple to find Lady Nachta and she began her training along with some other students. Under Lady Nachta Ashley learned how to use more of her telekinesis and Mind Controlling powers of the Force and caught onto it pretty quick. She also caught on to manipulating someone to do her bidding. Her ability to use Force lightning also improved along with making a barrier to protect oneself from an attack. 'Personality' Ashley is laid back and has a charming way of getting what she wants and knows how to get her way. She can be very charming when she needs to be and very seductive when it comes to guys. She is a very stubborn and assertive person. Once she gets to know someone that person will find out that she’s not so bad. She’s laid back. She has a quick temper of fury if you get on her nerves and will cuss you out in a matter of seconds and will tell exactly what she thinks no matter what you have to say. She also has the attitude that says it’s either her way or the highway. She acts on whatever random impulse that crosses her mind and doesn’t have any regret of the consequences that come with the price of her choice. 'Items' Ashley has various types of blasters from small blasters to blaster rifles, lightsaber, left black glove, 2 vibro-blades, her mandolorian armor, 2 Imperial Pitchforks, a pair of binding clips, and cable launcher.